The Eighth Horcrux
by The Storm Veradea
Summary: Voldemort has returned and is now hunting Harry Potter's family. Will he succeed in capturing them or will James Potter be the one to stand in his way? Rated T for character death.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. Please enjoy it. :)**

Prologue

"Voldemort! But how!" The young man gasped. He stood tall and slender. He had messy black hair and bright green eyes. Upon his forehead, hidden by a strand of hair, lay a thin lightning slashed scar caused by the most feared wizard of all. Voldemort. But he had killed him twenty years ago, at the battle that took many of his loved ones lives. Fred, Lupin, Tonks. Seeing him here made fire light up in his eyes and a question pop up in his head. _How did he come back? I killed him…_

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Did you miss me?" Voldemort smiled softly, speaking in a sarcastic voice.

"How… are you alive?" Harry managed to say.

A thin smile stretched across Voldemort's pale, lipless face. He raised his hand and pointed his wand at Harry's chest. "Nothing here to protect you this time, is there Harry Potter" He laughed cruelly.

Harry whipped out his wand, ready to counter attack. "Tell me, how on earth did you come back!" He spat. Flames appeared in his eyes again as he recalled memories. Cedric dying as the flash of green light hit him. Sirius dying as Bellatrix hit him with the killing curse. Dumbledore collapsing to the ground. And all the others who died at the cause of Voldemort. Seeing that pale face again made him want to go strangle something.

Voldemort just smiled. Green light appeared at the tip of his wand and Harry Potter's life flashed before his eyes. Then everything went black.

Voldemort laughed as he watched the boy who lived collapse to the ground. At last, he had succeeded and his enemy had fallen.

**Please review and look for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The knock broke the silence of the night. James looked up from the book he was reading just in time to hear his mother yell. "James, get that!"

Sighing, he lifted himself out of his chair and made his way towards the door. Twisting the cold, steel handle, he turned it and opened the door. In the pale glow from the lights inside, Kingsley's face appeared. The expression, pained. As if he lost something important.

When he spoke, his voice shook. "He...hello James... may I come in? I need to speak with Ginny."

James nodded and stepped aside. Kingsley stepped in to be greeted by James's mother. She was quite young, with long red hair and a bright warm smile.

When he saw her he broke down and wrapped his arms around her thin body. "Oh Ginny... I bring terrible news... it's Harry... He's gone, I'm afraid."

The last few words froze James to the ground. He was unable to move. His father... dead... but how?

"What happened? Accident at work?" His mother asked between sobs.

Kingsley shook his head. "Worse..."

"What?"

He leaned in closer and muttered something in her ear. As he did, pure terror crossed her face. "No..." she whispered hoarsely.

Kingsley just nodded and looked at James. "Go get the others, you must leave. All of you. It is no longer safe here."

"What do you me..." James started but Ginny's reddened face stopped him. Whatever had happened was bad if they had to leave. James just nodded and headed towards his little sister's room. As he entered a young girl with red hair and a bright face looked up from where she was sitting. She was the spitting image of her mother.

"Hello James" She smiled.

"Um... Lilly, we are leaving. Pack your things" James said in a low and mournful voice.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I should let mom tell you..." James sighed. He left the room and told his younger brother, Albus, the same thing. He then entered his own room and packed his clothes. He was gathering his things when his hand swiped across a piece of paper. The same paper his father had gave him a few days ago and told him to use it well. It was the Marauders Map. Also, his hands touched something soft and silky. His father's invisibility cloak that he had gotten for his eleventh birthday. The items brought tears to his eyes. The tears fell to the cloak and settled their. He wiped them away and but his things in a sack. There would be time to grieve later.

He exited his room to find Lilly and Albus crying. He wanted to break down and cry to but he had to be strong. For Lilly. For Albus. For his mother. So, instead, he wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her closer. Comforting her. He made room for Albus, who's tears stained his pale gray shirt. He silently vowed to protect them and his mother with his life.

**Please tell me how I am doing. :) Hope you enjoyed it**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 :)**

Chapter 2

Kingsley summoned one of those minster cars to take them to Ron and Hermione 's home. They pulled into their drive around daylight. James woke his sister from her sleep. He had been leaning on him, snoring the whole way.

"Ginny, what a pleasant surprise. Where's Harry?" Ron asked as he say them. His smile turned to a frown when he seen his sister's expression. "What happened... Ginny, where is Harry"

Ginny swallowed hard. "Ron..." she said in a hoarse whisper. "Harry's gone..."

The expression Ron's face wore was horror. "No... it can't be... no... it just can't..." tears streamed from James's uncle's face. He had been best friends with Harry since they started school. "What... what happened..."

Ginny sighed and leaned in closer. She whispered something in Ron's ear. As she did, terror stretched across his face. He swallowed hard and looked at his sister.

"There's... no way..." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ron... I find it hard to believe also..." Kingsley said in a hoarse whisper.

"Please tell us what's going on." For the first time since they left their old house behind James spoke.

Ginny shook her head but Kingsley gave her a hard stare. "They have to know sooner or later. Now do you want to tell them, or shall I?"

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Ron stopped her. "No, I will." He looked at James, Albus, and Lilly. "Come inside, I think it's time you learned about your father's past." He turned around and, without waiting for a reply, entered his house.

James, Lilly, and Albus all exchanged glances and then followed their uncle Inside.

"Hermione, can you go outside. I think you should talk to Ginny." Ron told his wife in a dull voice. She looked confused but she did as he told and exited the room.

"Take a seat. It's quite a lengthy tale." He waited for them to take a seat before he spoke again. "You, James, and you, Lilly, were named after Harry's parents"

"We know" James nodded.

"Harry's parents died when Harry was only a baby. They were murdered..."

"Murdered!" Lilly shrieked. She covered her eyes with her soft hands, as if to protect herself.

Ron sighed and continued. "They were killed by the most feared wizard in the world. Voldemort."

"Volde... who?" Albus cut in.

"Voldemort." he corrected. "He was a feared wizard back in the day. He recruited people known as the Death Eaters. They went around. Murdered muggle-borns, murdered muggles, even pure-bloods. He killed Harry's parents and proceeded to kill Harry but Lilly sacrificed her life to save her son. The curse rebounded and hit Voldemort instead. He was believed to be dead but... he came back. Harry battled him many times during his years at Hogwarts. The last one was twenty years ago when he finally defeated Voldemort. But now..." Ron swallowed hard, tears filling his cloudy green eyes. "Voldemort... has returned... and he has killed your father."

"What! But how!" James exclaimed. Fear raising through his body like a fever. If Voldemort was this bad then what would happen if he rose again.

"That I can not answer, you and your siblings must know this. You must stay hidden. You mustn't go looking for trouble. _James_" His uncle gave him a hard stare.

"I am not going to looking for trouble." James said, innocent enough. He wanted to kill Voldemort for what he did to his family. He wanted revenge. His father was a good man. He didn't deserve to die but Voldemort did.

**So... what ya think? Sorry it's sooo short.C**


End file.
